


Ты проскользнул в моё сердце (и вынюхал тайные чувства)

by znamenskaya



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Animal Transformation, Curses, M/M, Pining, Tour Fic, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/znamenskaya/pseuds/znamenskaya
Summary: Если вкратце, то Джерард тайно влюблён во Фрэнка, а Фрэнк раз в месяц превращается в хорька. И надо быть поосторожнее с группами, в названиях которых есть умлаут.Опубликовано на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3352885





	Ты проскользнул в моё сердце (и вынюхал тайные чувства)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you weaseled your way into my heart (and ferreted out my feelings)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/698569) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



Всё началось с крика.

Майки уронил телефон и подорвался с дивана, устремившись в студию и выкрикивая имя Джерарда. Он ворвался в заднюю часть автобуса и нашёл брата на полу — тот извивался, беспорядочно дёргался и захлёбывался воздухом, издавая странные звуки, которые очень отдалённо напомнили Уэю-младшему истерический смех. Его сердце заколотилось; он никогда не видел Джерарда таким — даже когда тот был в самом своём худшем состоянии. У Джерарда был припадок, видение или что-то _похуже,_ поэтому Майки упал на колени и попытался понять, _что_ именно происходило.

— Джи, Джерард! Джерард! Какого хрена тут происходит?! — кричал Майки, всерьёз раздумывая над тем, чтобы вызвать 911. Он схватил голову Джерарда в попытке помешать ему больно удариться об пол. Глаза парня были закрыты, его веки трепетали, и Уэй-младший начал действительно паниковать, судорожно стараясь вспомнить, что необходимо делать, когда у кого-то приступ. 

— Блятьблятьблять, — монотонно забормотал он, когда вопли брата стали громче, прижал ладонь к его плечу и отшатнулся, почувствовав, как там что-то двигается. — Твою мать! — заорал Майки. У Джерарда были паразиты — огромные ёбаные паразиты, которые _постоянно_ встречались в идиотских псевдонаучнофантастических фильмах. Парень беспомощно сидел и наблюдал, как плоть брата пульсирует под напором неведомого существа в его теле. 

Вдруг Джерард завизжал, колотя ногами по полу, и Майки невольно отозвался эхом, отпрянув. Инопланетный паразит начал своё путешествие в нижнюю часть тела Уэя-старшего, и его брат надеялся, что крови будет немного... Может быть, им поможет Рэй? Рэй наверняка знает, что делать, если в человеке поселилась какая-то космическая хрень. 

— Твою мать! — завопил Джерард и в последний раз ударил ногой об пол. Потом оттуда высунулась пушистая голова, за которой последовало гибкое мохнатное тельце. Зверёк вскочил брюнету на грудь. — Твою мать, — выдохнул парень, сев. 

— Фрэнк, ты мудила! — разозлился Майки. — Я думал, что у Джерарда чёртовы паразиты!

Хорёк заворчал, посмотрев на него. Джерард плюхнулся обратно на пол, переводя дыхание:

— Паразиты? Что за фигню ты несёшь?

— Инопланетные паразиты, — пробубнил Уэй-младший, пожимая плечами. — Правда, это было больше похоже на припадок или на то, что в тебя вселился демон...

— Ты опять вчера смотрел «Чужих», а? — хихикая, Джерард спихнул Фрэнка со своей груди на пол. — Это самое нелепое, что только может быть.

— Нет, — возразил Майки, встал и начал щекотать хорька пальцами ног. — Самое нелепое — это то, что наш гитарист каждый месяц на три дня становится хорьком.

— Тоже верно, — согласился Уэй-старший, взяв Фрэнка на руки и прижав его к себе. — Но могло быть и хуже. 

— Например?

Джерард умудрился найти какие-то специальные угощения для хорьков и учил Фрэнка трюкам — он умел уже кататься по полу, притвориться мёртвым и подавать лапку. 

— Он мог бы навсегда стать хорьком. 

— Ну, тогда бы мы просто нашли себе нового гитариста, — сказал Майки, игнорируя яростное шипение Фрэнка. 

— Не слушай его, Фрэнки, — проворковал Джерард. — В следующий раз ты сможешь забраться к нему в одежду и защекотать до смерти. 

Зверёк прощебетал в знак согласия. 

**[Флэшбек: шестью месяцами ранее]**

— Ты уверен, Джерард? Точно уверен? — Брайан пока ещё не подошёл ближе и не принюхался, но Джерард мог сказать, что к этому всё идёт. — Потому что это звучит как то, что ты говорил, когда напивался. 

Парень не мог его винить за такие мысли — то, что он сказал, действительно было странным и... не совсем нормальным.

— Я клянусь тебе, что это правда. Сначала я играю с Фрэнком в Марио, а потом раздаётся «пуф!», он превращается в хорька, и его маленькие лапки все ещё пытаются нажимать кнопки на джойстике.

— Ага, — Брайан, сомневаясь, смотрел на маленького зверька, возящегося на коленях Джерарда.

— Я напишу Питу, — подал голос Майки. — Что-то такое стопудово было с ним раньше.

— И почему бы Пит Вентц... — мужчина замолчал и ущипнул себя за переносицу. — Ну да, конечно... Это же Пит. Неважно. 

Уэй-младший пожал плечами и удалился, стремительно печатая сообщение. Между Джерардом и Брайаном повисла неудобная тишина, которую изредка нарушали счастливые попискивания Фрэнка, которому солист чесал животик.

— Если бы меня спросили, каким бы животным мог быть Фрэнк, я бы никогда не сказал, что хорьком, но теперь... 

— Да, — менеджер кивнул, тяжело вздохнув. — Прости меня, Джерард. Я не должен был о тебе так думать. 

— Да всё нормально, — отмахнулся парень. — Тебя можно понять. Я бы и сам так подумал на твоём месте. 

Но Джерард говорил это, не смотря на Брайана. Это была одна из тех ситауций, которые парень слишком хорошо знал по опыту: люди постоянно ждали, что он снова сорвётся и подведёт их, потому что он слишком часто делал это раньше. Нужно было очень много времени, чтобы восстановить доверие друзей и близких, которое он потерял, будучи алкоголиком. Джерарду было больно, но он сможет справиться с этим. 

— Ну ладно, — произнес Джерард, беря Фрэнка на руки и поднося к лицу. — Я пойду почитаю про хорьков, посмотрю, что они едят и надо ли покупать что-нибудь специальное. В городе есть универмаг, если что... — его голос затих, когда он посмотрел на симпатичного зверька. Хорьки были как хомяки, только длиннее. Может быть, он даже найдёт клетку нужного размера с трубками, ступеньками и всякими штучками наподобие тех, что выпускали для хомяков. Это было бы офигенно. Джерард на сто процентов был уверен, что Фрэнку понравится. 

Вдруг зверёк дёрнул усиками и пощекотал парню нос, заставляя его захихикать. 

— Хочешь кушать, Фрэнки? — пропел Джерард. Фрэнк счастливо прощебетал ему в ответ, а Брайан закатил глаза. 

— Пожалуй, оставлю вас наедине, — сказал он. Как менеджеру, ему было необходимо срочно придумать какой-нибудь план-прикрытие на случай, если гитарист нескоро вернётся в свой нормальный облик. Впервые плохой иммунитет Фрэнка был даром, а не проклятием — они теперь всегда могли спрятать парня в автобусе под предлогом болезни.

— Кто самый милый хорёк в мире? — проворковал солист, после чего Брайан поспешил удалиться как можно быстрее. 

*~*~*~*~*

Джерард сделал Фрэнку гнездо в старой картонной коробке, положив туда самые старые и выцветшие футболки, которые только смог найти, и несколько пар дырявых носков Боба. Когда парень уходил спать, хорёк уже обычно лежал в своей коробке, но иногда он посреди ночи забирался в кровать к Джерарду, ложился на него, и тогда следующим утром Джи просыпался от тихого сопения возле своего уха. 

Парень бы никогда никому в этом не признался, но ему нравилось наблюдать за Фрэнком, когда он спит. Его тонкие усики подрагивали, а лапки дёргались, будто в своих снах он бегал и играл. Иногда хорёк издавал наимилейшие звуки, что-то по-своему щебетал и пищал, заставляя Джерарда расплываться в идиотской улыбке. Это было забавно со стороны, и Майки постоянно дразнил брата, но ему было плевать.

Четвёртым по счёту утром после превращения Фрэнка Джерард проснулся, задыхаясь. Почему? А потому, что Фрэнк, который был самым тяжёлым придурком на свете из всех придурков, распластался на нём сверху так, как будто это в порядке вещей. 

— Ч'рт, — сдавленно выдохнул Джерард, извиваясь. — Фрэнк! Фрэнки! Фрэнк, чёрт возьми!

— Что? — сонно пробурчал парень. 

— Ты — снова ты! — Джерард провёл рукой по спине Фрэнка и — его глаза вдруг распахнулись. Чёрт. Он голый. Это не так уж и хорошо, если разобраться. Парень начал сильнее извиваться и пихаться под Фрэнком, пытаясь выбраться прежде, чем тело предаст его, кошмарно неловко отреагировав на такую близость и такого горячего гитариста — ну, проще говоря, прежде, чем у него вдруг встанет. — Вылезай, придурок, мне дышать нечем, — Джерард напряжённо смотрел в потолок, упрямо отказываясь обращать внимание на обнажённую смуглую татуированную кожу Фрэнка, который всё ещё с него не слез.

— Не психуй, — пробормотал тот, безуспешно пытаясь двигаться осторожно на узенькой кровати. Он пихнул Джерарда локтём в бок и чуть не зарядил коленкой ему по яйцам, но парень вовремя вытолкнул его в проход. — Эй!

— Оденься, Фрэнк, — спокойно произнёс Рэй, проходя мимо.

— Хоть кому-то здесь не плевать, что я снова человек? — жалобно спросил парень.

— Нет, — хором ответили сонные Майки, Боб и Рэй.

— Я вас ненавижу.

*~*~*~*~*

— Бля, ну и как я должен был догадаться, что они _действительно_ наведут на меня порчу?

Пит хохотнул:

— Deäth Spirals. Играют дэт-метал, а вдобавок ещё и виккане*. Все их песни о зелёном человеке*, магии и карме, — он покачал головой. — Фрэнк, у них даже есть песня о превращении девушки в кошку как месть за измену! Ты реально не слышал, что случилось в прошлом году с басистом Billy Talent? — когда парень пожал плечами, Пит повторил, — они _очень_ увлечены идеей кармы.

— У них в названии есть _умлаут,_ — возразил Фрэнк. — И я особенно не вслушивался в слова из песен, и так понятно, что они отвратны. Там совсем нет рифмы.

Майки фыркнул:

— Ты говорил, что они позеры. Зачем слушал?

— _Умлаут,_ — настойчиво повторил он. — Назови мне хоть одну хорошую группу с умлаутами в названии. 

Басист без колебаний ответил:

— Hüsker Dü. Целых два умлаута.

— Ладно, назови ещё одну, — Майки ничего не ответил. Фрэнк скрестил руки на груди, принимая самодовольный вид.

— Тише, дети, сегодня вы должны усвоить один очень важный урок: нельзя судить группу по наличию умлаутов в названии, — тяжело вздохнув, вмешался Брайан, вытащил из кармана телефон и начал листать список контактов. — Попробую связаться с кем-нибудь из их команды. 

— Как думаешь, это навсегда? — тихо спросил Джерард у Пита. — Не то чтобы я очень против играть с Фрэнки, когда он хорёк, тем более, что это всего лишь на три дня в месяц, но... — недоговорив, он оглянулся на гитариста, который увлечённо доказывал Брайану, что умлауты ужасны. 

— Чувак, — ответил Пит, — да ты по уши в него втюрился, по лицу видно. Кажется, скоро твои зрачки станут маленькими сердечками. 

— Что? Нет, я не...

Вентц заговорщически подмигнул, что только ужаснуло Джерарда:

— Твой секрет в безопасности, пока его храню я. 

— Иди ты, — наконец сказал он, собравшись с мыслями. Он потратил кучу времени, чтобы глубоко спрятать свои чувства к Фрэнку, и тут вдруг появляется грёбаный Пит Вентц, который видит его насквозь. Ему определённо нужно ещё над этим поработать. 

*~*~*~*~*

— Чувак, это совсем нехорошо, — сказал Заки Вэдженс. — Хотя вообще-то «нехорошо» — не то слово. Ты в огромной жопе.

— Спасибо, а я, блять, и не знал, — пробурчал Фрэнк. 

Новости о случившемся очень быстро распространились между всеми друзьями группы. 

— Прости, бро. — Заки внимательно посмотрел в точку над головой Фрэнка. — Это проклятие уже в твоей ауре. Теперь нужен профессионал, чтобы всё свести.

— Прекрасно, — кисло ответил парень.

— Я вообще не понимаю, какого хрена они разрешают Deäth Spirals играть с другими группами. С большинством они не ладят, да и вообще они мстительные мудаки. Однажды они превратили Сина* в чихуахуа — нам пришлось отдать пять сотен баксов и последнюю пачку Доритос, чтобы превратить его обратно.

— А кто именно превратил его обратно? — полюбопытствовал Джерард. Заки махнул рукой в неопределённом направлении. 

— Парень из Gogol Bordello. Конечно, он тот еще псих, но порчу сводить умеет. 

— Отлично, — тихо произнёс вокалист, вытащил телефон и позвонил Брайану, в полуха слушая, как Заки жалуется на сложности тура с гитаристом-чихуахуа.

**[Конец флэшбека]**

— Что с ним? — спросил Боб.

Фрэнк бегал по комнате, запрыгивая на диван и спружинивая с него; потом он залез на занавески и в мгновение ока, соскочив с них, оказался внизу. Его длинное тело изогнулось аркой, и передняя его половина неслась в одном направлении, пока задние лапы стремились совершенно в другое, заставляя хорька пьяно вихляться из стороны в сторону. Он безостановочно прыгал, кувыркался и описывал круги вокруг своей оси, издавая при этом звук, чуть напоминающий кудахтанье*.

— Ты, что, кофе его напоил?

— Нет, это боевой танец ласок, — произнёс Джерард, гордо показывая энциклопедию хорьков, которую купил на прошлой стоянке. Боб приподнял бровь.

— Я думал, что он хорёк. — Фрэнк носился вокруг, вертясь туда-сюда, потом напрыгнул на подушку и зачирикал, когда та на него упала. На секунду хорёк замер, а потом освободился, продолжив свой «танец». Всё это очень сильно походило на то, как Фрэнк выступал на сцене. Будучи человеком, он постоянно сшибал всё на своём пути: стойки для микрофонов, инструменты, колонки, людей — и так же постоянно всё ломал. После каждого концерта Боб умолял Брайана купить электрическую сетку и установить её вокруг барабанной установки, чтобы Фрэнк больше к нему не приближался — анти-Фрэнк система.

В общем, парень создавал хаос везде, и, кажется, так было не только с его человеческим обличием.

— Да, он хорёк, просто название такое, — Джерард открыл энциклопедию на нужной странице и начал читать вслух. — «Боевой танец ласок — термин, означающий поведение очень счастливых хорьков. Обычно он состоит из бешеных прыжков и кувырков и часто сопровождается звуком, похожим на кудахтанье куриц».

— Ага. — Боб совсем не выглядел впечатлённым, наблюдая скептически, как Фрэнк галопом пронёсся мимо и неуклюже соскочил с ножки кофейного столика на пол.

— Это как... — Джерард запнулся, не зная, как объяснить, посмотрел на Фрэнка и вдруг нежно улыбнулся. — Как будто хорёк настолько счастлив, что ему нужно выпустить всю положительную энергию в танце, иначе он взорвётся. 

— Ага, — повторил барабанщик и состроил гримасу. — Взрывающиеся хорьки?

— Точно! Хорьки-зомби! — воскликнул Уэй-старший и начал рыться в вещах, разыскивая скетчбук.

Боб покачал головой, смотря на него, и тихо ушёл. Фрэнк залез к Джерарду на плечо и пискнул, привлекая его внимание.

*~*~*~*~*

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, когда превращаешься?

Это было раннее утро — намного раньше того времени, когда обычно просыпался Джерард, но сегодня Фрэнк снова чуть не придушил парня, превратившись обратно в человека. После того, как они, разворотив всю постель, легли более-менее удобно, Джерард понял, что слишком устал, чтобы заснуть. 

Фрэнк опять был непозволительно близко к Джерарду, уткнувшись своим холодным носом ему в шею и прижимаясь голым телом где-то сверху. Джерард нашёл в ситуации один плюс: по крайней мере, одеяло скрывало все реакции его тела — к примеру, неловкий стояк на своего друга. 

— Не знаю. Потом всё какое-то смазанное, или типа того. — Фрэнк пожал плечами, и Джерард закрыл глаза, чтобы не смотреть на его татуировки. — То есть, ну... У хорька маленький мозг, он меньше, чем орех, поэтому сложно думать о чём-то высоком, когда я превращаюсь. 

— И... Это тебя волнует?

— Нет, — сказал Фрэнк, но Джерард знал, что на самом деле ответ — «да». — Брайан пытается связаться с тур-менеджером Deäth Spirals, и, когда он это сделает, мы сможем снять действие этой фигни. — Он прижался ещё ближе к Джерарду, и тот мягко провёл рукой по его спине, останавливаясь на пояснице.

— Тебе придётся перед ними извиниться, — напомнил парень. Фрэнк театрально вздохнул.

— Мне просто было любопытно. Если они не хотят, чтобы кто-то лез в их вещи, то пусть не оставляют их валяться возле сцены.

— Как же ты любишь совать нос в чужие дела...

— Мне было _любопытно._

— Такой неугомонный, Фрэнки, — нежно прошептал Джерард.

Фрэнк согласно промычал и сильнее сжал рукой его талию. 

— Когда я хорёк, то всё слишком яркое, громкое и большое, я чувствую, как меня дёргает из стороны в сторону, не могу ни на чём сосредоточится... Голова кружится, а мозг как будто вращается внутри. Сон — просто чёртово благословение, потому что всё вокруг исчезает.

Иногда Фрэнк-хорёк засыпал прямо во время того, что в тот момент делал: неважно, ел он, играл с чем-нибудь или исполнял боевой танец. А спал он крепко — ничто извне не могло разбудить его, он никак не реагировал на подобные попытки и даже не шевелился. Однажды Рэй взял Фрэнка на руки, пока он спал; хорёк оставался неподвижным, и гитарист чуть не сошёл с ума, думая, что Фрэнк умер.

Им повезло, что Джерард уже прочёл об этом феномене в энциклопедии и успокоил Рэя, показав ему, как поднимается и опускается маленькая грудь Фрэнка с каждым вдохом и выдохом. До конца недели Рэй не мог привыкнуть к этому. Джерарду пришлось просветить остальную группу насчёт этой особенности хорьков, чтобы парни не совершили ту же ошибку, что и Торо. 

— То есть, ты не помнишь, что происходит вокруг, пока ты хорёк?

— На самом деле я помню, но всё как бы размыто или смазано, типа старой фотографии. Мне приходится сильно концентрироваться, чтобы понять, что говорят люди рядом, потому что по-другому я не могу слушать и сидеть на месте. Я помню всё, но это чувствуется так, будто случилось с кем-то другим, а не со мной. 

Джерард издал сочувствующий звук.

— Всё будет нормально, Фрэнки. Мы вернём всё, как было.

*~*~*~*~*

— Deäth Spirals сейчас ездят по Восточной Европе. Чёрт, где мои ключи? — Брайан похлопал себя по карманам и начал перекладывать бумаги, лежавшие на столе, одновременно продолжая говорить, — там сейчас какая-то забастовка работников связи, поэтому я не смог поговорить с их грёбаным тур-менеджером. Ещё я пытался дозвониться парню из Gogol Bordello, но он не берет трубку.

— И что теперь? — спросил Майки, не отрываясь от своего довольно необычного, по меркам группы, занятия. У него в руках был пакет с мусором, который постоянно пополнялся новыми обёртками, банками и коробками. Брайан в изумлении уставился на басиста.

— Что ты делаешь, чёрт возьми? 

Губы Майки были плотно сжаты.

— Убираюсь.

— Это я вижу, но зачем?

— Не могу найти телефон, — пробормотал он.

— Я потерял две лучшие перьевые ручки, — добавил Джерард, — и три зажигалки.

— Ну, парни, если бы вы не жили, как свиньи...

— Вообще-то свиньи очень чистоплотны, — возразил Боб. — А теперь признавайтесь, придурки: кто из вас спёр мои солнечные очки?

— И мой кошелёк? — встрял Рэй.

— Что за хрень? Кажется, у нас появился вор...

— Стоп, — Джерард, улыбнувшись, прервал Брайана. — У нас действительно есть вор: маленький пушистый воришка в маске. 

— Ты имеешь в виду Фрэнка? — спросил Рэй. Парень кивнул.

— Да, хорьки печально известны как воры. Они крадут блестящие вещи, утаскивают добычу в свои тайники, а потом делают с ней всё, что заблагорассудится. 

— Охраняют, как драконы, — произнёс Майки. 

— Может быть. 

— Наверняка он уже исцарапал своими когтями мне все линзы. — Боб глубоко вздохнул. — И где его тайник? 

Джерард пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. У многих хорьков не один тайник, а несколько.

Рэй и Боб одновременно простонали.

— Ладно, мальчики, каждый берёт себе по комнате и ищет места, где Фрэнк мог спрятать вещи, — сказал Брайан, как обычно отдавая распоряжения. — Помните, что хорьки предпочитают тёмные и маленькие места, которые напоминают норы.

Фрэнк спал в своем гнезде, но парни нашли пару его тайников: один — в шкафчике под раковиной, а другой — за стойкой с дисками возле телевизора. Было понятно, что где-то должны быть ещё укромные местечки, потому что найдены были далеко не все потерянные вещи.

— Ну, зато мы нашли ключи Брайана и кошелёк Рэя, — чересчур оптимистично заявил Джерард.

— Мой телефон... — проныл Майки.

— Мои чёртовы очки, — прорычал Боб. — Мелкий купит мне новую пару.

— Я уверен, что мы найдём их, — попытался успокоить его Рэй.

— Новая пара, — весомо произнёс барабанщик.

*~*~*~*~*

— У меня есть две новости: хорошая и плохая.

Фрэнк и Джерард подняли головы от комикса, который читали вместе, прижавшись друг к другу.

— С какой хочешь начать? — спросил Брайан у Фрэнка. 

— С хорошей.

Его можно было понять. С Брайаном плохие новости всегда были _плохими,_ поэтому было удобно иметь что-то хорошее для смягчения удара. 

— Я всё-таки связался с тур-менеджером Deäth Spirals.

— Офигенно! — Фрэнк воодушевлённо выбросил кулак в воздух, но Джерард не спешил радоваться. 

— А что за плохая новость?

— Группа недавно уехала в австралийский аутбэк* для проведения «ритуала очищения», — ответил Брайан, показывая кавычки пальцами. 

— И что за нахрен это значит? — Фрэнк нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди. Вздохнув, Джерард откинул со лба волосы.

— Это значит, что нужно ещё немного потерпеть, Фрэнки.

— Мне уже надоело терпеть, — раздражённо бросил гитарист, вскочив с дивана и направившись к спальной части автобуса.

— Я думал, будет хуже, — пробормотал Брайан себе под нос.

— Он просто немного расстроен. — Джерард закрыл комикс и кинул его на кофейный столик. — Как и все мы. — Он встал и ободряюще сжал плечо менеджера, а потом последовал за Фрэнком.

— Фрэнки? — спросил парень и, не дожидаясь ответа, отодвинул занавеску, залезая внутрь и пихая Фрэнка, чтобы тот подвинулся. Парень перекатился на бок, отворачиваясь лицом к стене, и тогда Джерард положил ему на плечо свой подбородок. 

— Чего тебе? — грубость в голосе Фрэнка не отпугнула Джерарда, и он обвил руки вокруг парня, обнимая его как можно крепче.

— Всё будет хорошо.

Гитарист попытался высвободиться, но ему не удалось, и он просто лежал, прямой и напряжённый, как натянутая струна, вырисовывая пальцем невидимые узоры на стене.

— Мне не нравится быть хорьком, — сказал Фрэнк, но Джерард услышал совсем другое: «Мне не нравится то, что я не могу ничего контролировать».

— Я знаю, — ответил Джерард. И он действительно знал. Фрэнк часто изображал из себя саркастичного панка-бунтаря, пользуясь этой маской как щитом, чтобы никто не догадался, как ему на самом деле страшно.

— А вдруг... — Фрэнк глубоко вздохнул и поскрёб ногтем странное пятно на стене. Его тело почти дрожало от напряжения. — Вдруг... Это навсегда?

Джерард потёрся щекой о мягкие волосы парня, пытаясь найти верные слова, а потом чуть передёрнул плечами.

— Мы во всём разберёмся. Никогда не бросим тебя только из-за того, что иногда ты становишься живым комком меха. 

— Правда? — как-то робко спросил Фрэнк.

— Правда, — отозвался эхом Джерард. — Ты — часть группы, часть нашей семьи. Твоё место — с нами. 

Гитарист выдохнул.

— Иногда ты такой сентиментальный...

— Да, знаю. — Джерард прижал его ближе, радуясь, что Фрэнк хоть немного, но расслабился.

*~*~*~*~*

В автобус Фрэнк вернулся неожиданно. Они с Бобом ушли в поисках чего-нибудь поесть, и Джерард с радостью воспользовался отсутствием гитариста в своих целях, но вдруг он появился на пороге, и парню пришлось быстро запихивать всё содержимое посылки, которая ему пришла, обратно. 

— Ты чего?

— Н-ничего. — Джерард закрыл коробку и начал отдирать с её крышки адрес, а потом поднял голову и посмотрел Фрэнку прямо в глаза, усиленно стараясь не выглядеть виноватым. Вдруг улыбка исчезла с лица гитариста.

— Ты... Что за хрень на тебе?

— О чёрт, — простонал парень, прижал коробку к груди и рухнул на диван. Как он мог забыть об этой дурацкой футболке? 

— Что за фигня, Джи? — прошипел Фрэнк, пытаясь вырвать коробку у него из рук. Джерард сопротивлялся ему, пока не услышал звук рвущегося картона. Фрэнк был упрямым засранцем, поэтому он начал щекотать парня, который через пару секунд сдался, задыхаясь, и отпустил несчастную коробку. Нахмурившись, гитарист перевернул её, вываливая всё содержимое на диван, и замер.

— Что за фигня? — удивлённо повторил он, подняв крошечную чёрную толстовку с логотипом the Misfits.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты мёрз, — пробубнил Джерард. Это было непросто, но он заказал целую кучу толстовок для хорька-Фрэнка с логотипами его любимых групп — у него всё же были кое-какие связи после нескольких лет выпуска мерча своей собственной группы.

— У меня есть мех, болван. 

— Но ты Фрэнк, — резонно возразил вокалист. — Ты всегда мерзнешь.

— Верно, — произнёс Фрэнк, разглядывая толстовки. Особенно долго он изучал ярко-розовую с логотипом NOFX. — Круто. Но это всё равно не объясняет, почему на тебе эта фигня. И вот это, — продолжил он, подняв нечто, что при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось ошейником с тканевыми цветочными лепестками. — Я надеюсь, ты не думал, что я стану такое носить? 

— Эм... Нет, я думаю, что они положили его в шутку, — сказал Джерард, надеясь, что не сильно покраснел. — И я упомянул при заказе, что слышал о том, что хорьков надо выгуливать, поэтому мне послали эту футболку. — Он указал пальцем на себя; надпись гордо гласила: «Феррет-Бой»*, и чуть пониже неё был симпатичный мультяшный хорёк в костюме ковбоя. 

— Понятно. — Фрэнк обвёл пальцем контур черепа на очередной толстовке, а потом смущённо улыбнулся Джерарду. — Спасибо.

Вокалист подумал, что Фрэнку польстила идея быть единственным в мире хорьком-панком.

Позже, когда его фотографии в цветочном ошейнике* развесили по всему автобусу, он притворился, что ничего не видел. 

*~*~*~*~*

Майки нашёл своего брата в задней части фургона, которую использовали как студию. Джерард валялся на диване со скетчбуком на коленях и Фрэнком-хорьком на плече. Уэй-младший подошёл, поднял ноги парня и проскользнул под ними, устраиваясь в углу дивана. 

— И когда ты расскажешь ему?

Джерард даже не повернул головы. 

— Что кому я должен рассказать?

В последовавшем вдохе Майки явно послышалось что-то вроде «ты идиот». 

— Вообще-то объект на радаре, — ответил вокалист, кивая головой на Фрэнка. Майки нетерпеливо посмотрел на брата, наклонился, взял податливое тело хорька на руки и прижал к себе. Зверёк тихо, но раздражённо что-то прощебетал и заснул у парня на коленях.

— Тебе стоит всё ему рассказать.

— Отъебись, — кинул Джерард без всякого энтузиазма. Одна мысль о том, что ему придётся рассказать Фрэнку о своих чувствах, заставляла его горло пересыхать, а желудок — выворачиваться наизнанку.

— Он всё равно когда-нибудь сам поймёт. 

— Если я буду осторожен, то не поймёт. 

Майки, закатив глаза, вытащил телефон, открыл его и начал нажимать на клавиши.

— Каким образом ты печатаешь сообщения, если у тебя нет половины кнопок? 

Кинув мрачный взгляд на хорька, парень махнул рукой.

— Фрэнк съел всего лишь две, а Пит обычно прекрасно понимает, что я имею в виду.

— Не хочу ничего об этом знать, — скривившись, ответил Джерард.

— Тогда не спрашивай, — фыркнул Майки.

Уэй-старший вернулся к скетчбуку, пытаясь сделать рисунок «Фрэнка — хорька-вампира» страшным, а не милым. 

— Добавим немного крови, — прошептал он, штрихуя некоторые части картинки. Спустя некоторое время Майки вздохнул.

— Джи... Уже все знают. Это очевидно даже для Рэя, который кучу раз спрашивал, что у вас происходит.

— Я не хочу говорить об этом. — Вокалист покачал головой. — И всё равно между нами ничего не будет. Это просто дурацкая влюблённость — я как-нибудь переживу.

— Ты говорил так с тех самых пор, как встретил его. Джи, она всё ещё никуда не делась.

— Денется. Когда-нибудь. 

— Ты такой идиот.

— Что поделать.

*~*~*~*~*

— Я нравлюсь тебе больше хорьком? 

— Хм? — Джерард уткнулся лицом в подушку и зевнул. Было рано — слишком рано, — и парень подумал, что всё-таки он уже слишком привык просыпаться с тёплым и голым Фрэнком под боком. Это нехорошо. Однажды Фрэнк заметит, как тело Джерарда реагирует на его близость, и тогда...

— Когда я хорёк, то нравлюсь тебе больше? — повторил гитарист, толкая Джерарда, чтобы тот повернулся, но парень лишь повернул голову и прищурился.

— Что за фигню ты имеешь в виду?

Фрэнк скрестил руки и начал увлечённо рассматривать потолок.

— Когда я хорёк, то ты проводишь со мной больше времени. Ты постоянно меня гладишь и покупаешь игрушки и вкусные штучки.

Джерард открыл рот, а потом закрыл обратно. Он никогда не думал, что Фрэнк вдруг начнёт такой разговор.

— Ты ревнуешь к звериной части своей сущности?

— Когда ты говоришь _так_ , то это звучит глупо, — пробубнил парень.

— Недавно я купил тебе веганские пончики и отдал ту копию Evilive* EP, помнишь? А ещё мы прямо сейчас обнимаемся.

— Да, но мы обнимаемся только потому, что я превратился обратно в человека именно на твоей идиотской узкой кровати и ты не можешь сказать мне «нет» или выгнать меня. Это объятия не по взаимному согласию, а потому они вообще не считаются. — Фрэнк ткнул Джерарда пальцем, подчёркивая свои слова.

— Ай. — Вокалист попытался увернуться. — Человеком ты определённо нравишься мне больше. Ты почти не кусаешь меня и не крадёшь мои ручки, — пару секунд он обдумывал сказанное, а потом добавил, — только зажигалки.

— Иди нафиг, — сказал Фрэнк. — Я их не краду, ты просто каждый раз забываешь их у меня забрать. — Он подвинулся ближе и куснул Джерарда за мочку уха, заставляя парня покрыться мурашками. — Если хочешь, я могу кусать тебя и так. 

Джерард поднял плечи в попытке защитить уши от зубов Фрэнка.

— Нет, спасибо, мне и без этого хорошо, — ответил он с тихим смешком и замолчал, пожевывая губу и думая. — Я просто больше за тебя волнуюсь, когда ты хорёк. 

Он не стал говорить, что никто ничего плохого не думает, когда он постоянно тискает и обнимает милого пушистого зверька... С человеком бы это вызвало некоторые вопросы.

— Оу-у, — проворковал парень тошнотворно-сладко. — Джи любит маленького глупенького хорька?

— Уебись, — проворчал вокалист, — и свали из моей кровати, спать хочу.

Фрэнк громко и смачно чмокнул его в щёку.

— Хорошо. 

Он вывалился из кровати в проход. Послышалось, как кто-то отодвигает занавеску.

— Ты голый. Опять, — уже неудивлённо прошептал Рэй. — Одежда, Фрэнк. _Пожалуйста._

— Я не знал, что ты такой ханжа, — ответил гитарист, но, судя по звуку, открыл сумку и стал всё же искать одежду. 

— Заткнитесь-заткнитесь-заткнитесь! — прогремел голос Боба. 

Джерард снова погрузился в сон под тихое бормотание Фрэнка и Рэя, которые беззлобно препирались друг с другом. 

*~*~*~*~*

— У тебя стояк, — отметил Фрэнк.

Было занятно наблюдать, как эти простые слова мгновенно привели сонного Джерарда в панику. Он поднял голову с подушки и уставился на гитариста, очень надеясь, что просто не расслышал его.

— Что?

— Каждый раз, когда я превращаюсь, у тебя стояк. Может, тебе стоит больше дрочить? Ну, знаешь, заботиться о своих нуждах и всё такое. У тебя будут проблемы со здоровьем, если ты продолжишь вот так игнорировать потребности тела, — глубокомысленно произнёс Фрэнк.

Джерард почувствовал, как его лицо становится ярко-красным. Ему пришла в голову мысль: вдруг кто-то подсыпал ему что-нибудь в колу прошлым вечером? Хотя возможно, что его мозг сам по себе отказался воспринимать реальность.

— _Что?_ — Единственное слово, которое парень помнил.

— Протянуть тебе руку помощи? — Абсолютно спокойный и расслабленный гитарист подвинулся и дружески похлопал Джерарда по промежности.

От прикосновения вокалист пискнул, дернулся и быстро отполз подальше, забившись в угол кровати и пытаясь казаться как можно меньше.

— Фрэнк, что за хуйня? — его голос был чуть-чуть выше обычного. Что ж, по крайней мере, на Фрэнке в кои-то веки была одежда, пусть это и были лишь пижамные штаны и выцветшая футболка Misfits. Гитарист скрестил ноги в лодыжках и взбил подушку, не выказывая ни капли смущения или неудобства всем своим видом.

— Давай поговорим, Джи. 

— Давай не будем говорить, — ответил Джерард, весьма безуспешно стараясь не защищаться. Он прекрасно знал, что Фрэнк не собирается говорить о музыке, комиксах или ужастиках — Фрэнк хотел поговорить о чувствах и, может быть, даже о стояках. Вокалист совсем не хотел ничего слышать об этом в тот момент. Или не хотел вообще никогда. Поэтому он попытался обойти парня, надеясь, что ему удастся сбежать, но Фрэнк сдвинулся в сторону и закрыл все пути к отступлению, прищёлкнув при этом языком.

— Боже, Джи, это уже смешно. И мы зря тратим время, которое могли бы провести, развлекаясь с твоими стояками. Ну, и моими. — Он хитро улыбался. — Ты знаешь, что хочешь этого. — Фрэнк поиграл бровями, из-за чего глупое сердце вокалиста пропустило удар.

— Это не так просто, — произнес он, будучи в замешательстве от того, как легкомысленно ведёт себя Фрэнк. Это было серьёзно и важно; отношения могли сломать их, разрушить дружбу, уничтожить группу — уничтожить их семью. 

— Джи...

Джерарду пришлось закрыть глаза, потому что голос Фрэнка был странно-нежно-возбуждающим. Тонкий матрас пришёл в движение. Вокалист почувствовал жар от тела Фрэнка; оно было близко, слишком близко, но парень не открывал глаз.

— Джерард... — прошептал гитарист, невероятно сильно прижимаясь и мягко касаясь своими губами губ Джерарда. — Давай, впусти меня. 

— Не могу, — выдохнул тот и тяжело сглотнул. — Я боюсь всё испортить.

— И что? — Фрэнк как будто пожал плечами. — Ты всё испортишь, мы поссоримся, потом извинимся друг перед другом и продолжим идти дальше.

Джерард распахнул глаза. 

— Блять, это не так просто, — прошипел он раздражённо. — Мы слишком многим рискуем: группой, музыкой...

— Нашими сердцами.

Фрэнк был так близко, и всё, что он чувствовал, было написано на его лице. Джерард был потрясён, что не заметил этого раньше. Может, он не давал себе видеть?

— Да, это тоже.

Парень вздохнул.

— Это было так сложно признать, мать твою?

— Да, чёрт возьми.

— Мудак, — пробормотал гитарист и положил ладонь на щёку Джерарда, обводя пальцем линию его подбородка. — Скажи, что любишь меня.

Джерард сдвинул брови и сдул с лица упавшие пряди волос, набираясь храбрости.

— Я... — Он придвинулся чуть ближе и заставил себя посмотреть Фрэнку в глаза. — Я люблю тебя, болван.

— Даже несмотря на то, что я проклят и превращаюсь каждый месяц в хорька? — он провёл языком по нижней губе вокалиста. 

— Да, даже несмотря на это, — сказал Джерард, укусив его за палец.

— Отлично. — Рука Фрэнка проскользнула обратно к члену Джерарда, массируя его через штаны. — Ты так хорошо пахнешь... Я чувствую это, когда превращаюсь в хорька, и так сильно хочу всего тебя облизать... 

— Фу-у-у, — донеслось с кровати Майки. Потом последовало быстрое щёлканье клавиш. — Только подождите, сейчас Пит об этом узнает. 

Боб стукнул кулаком о стену.

— Нет-нет-нет, никаких обжиманий в автобусе!

— Отъебитесь, — кинул Фрэнк, но убрал руку с члена Джерарда, который издал тихий грустный звук. — Завтра ночуем в отеле. Пока обнимешь меня? 

— Пожалуй, да. 

— Оставайтесь одетыми и не смейте опускать руки ниже пояса, — встрял Рэй. — Ради нашей вменяемости.

— Отвали, — сказали парни в унисон и рассмеялись.

**Author's Note:**

> За все ссылки-сноски-пояснения спасибо Википедии.
> 
> [1] Виккане — от слова «викка». Викка — западная неоязыческая религия, основанная на почитании природы.  
> [2] Зелёный человек — мотив в искусстве раннего Средневековья, скульптура, рисунок или иное изображение человекоподобного лица в окружении из листьев или как будто сделанного из них. Имеет множество вариаций, в том числе отождествляется с божеством природы.  
> [3] Син (Синистер Гейтс) — лид-гитарист Avenged Sevenfold.  
> [4] О да, хорьки могут кудахтать, я гуглила хд  
> [5] Аутбэк — обширные практически ненаселённые засушливые внутренние районы Австралии.  
> [6] Феррет-Бой образовано от «ferret» (хорёк) по аналогии со словом «ковбой».  
> [7] Прилагается фоточка: https://m.vk.com/album315547694_219389973?z=photo315547694_378984565%2Falbum315547694_219389973 (какая же ссылка дебильная).  
> [8] Evilive — концертный альбом The Misfits.


End file.
